


Mistletoe

by layeredwinchesters (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun, Tyler x Josh, joshler - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layeredwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh weren't friends, but they weren't enemies. They simply co-existed, floating through their senior year without saying much but "Hey, you got a pencil?" to each other.</p>
<p>But after a party, and some strategically placed mistletoe, everything started to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> It is the deadass middle of summer and I want it to be winter (minus school) so I'm writing a Christmas-y fic?? I've wanted to write Joshler for a while so.. Enjoy this big, fluffy mess.
> 
> Brief homophobia warning.

“Josh, come watch Kelli do jello shots!” Brandon screamed over the music, beckoning his very bored, very angry friend over. Josh sighed over the idea of pretending to be straight, and totally into some topless girl downing red and green shots. He had been doing that the entire party, and it was getting old fast.

“Nah man, I’ll pass. You have fun though.” Josh excused himself, walking around the mass of people to the doorway leading to the living room. His sharpie-covered hand made its way to his mass of black curls, trying to smooth the tangle down a bit. He ran his hand down the back of his neck, smoothing the small curls there. He decided to go out to the backyard, although he wasn’t sure he would talk to, or if anyone else was even back there.

He was so preoccupied with messing up his hair that he didn’t even notice the basketball kid trying to go through the door. He slammed right in to the slightly taller, slightly inebriated boy, who wasn’t looking where he was going either. Josh’s head buried itself into Tyler’s neck, and Tyler’s arm brushed Josh’s thigh. Josh was stuck like that for a moment, clouded with the smell of Tyler. He smelled like cherries and vodka, even though he was only eighteen, like Josh. There was also a bit of his cologne, which smelled of burning wood and forests.

“Kiss!” Some girl yelled, pointing to the plastic mistletoe taped above the two boys. Both of them jumped back, apologizing profusely, and trying to find space in the small space for both of the,. A crowd had gathered around them, causing the pair to try to lean on separate sides of the door frame. Their feet still brushed, and their chests almost met each other, but they would be damned if they were going to kiss. They barely even knew each other, and it would be odd to kiss.

It wasn’t that Tyler hated Josh, or that Josh hated Tyler, but Josh thought Tyler was too cocky, and Tyler thought Josh was too pretentious and reckless. Josh was still way too sober to kiss some kid that he barely knew, let alone liked. He kept trying to back up and get away, but the crowd proved to be too thick, so he settled on backing himself as far up against the wall as he could get.

Tyler, however, was tipsy and his judgement was clouded, so he leaned in and pecked Josh. He pulled away quickly, smiling like he had just won a Grammy. He was obviously proud of himself, because for all of his outward indifference to Josh, he secretly thought that he was really cool, and kind of cute. Instead of being happy like Tyler, Josh was angry, and under the facade of being straight. He pulled away, and shouted at Tyler in disgust. The taller boy quickly dropped his smile, and took on a look similar to a kicked puppy.

Josh didn’t care though, because he was livid. Livid at Tyler, who kissed him with no warning in front of everyone. Livid at the girl, for pointing out the mistletoe. Livid at Levi, who threw the party. Livid at whoever gave Tyler alcohol, which gave him fake confidence. Livid at himself, because he enjoyed the kiss way more than he would ever admit to. 

He thought of Tyler’s lips while he ran through the crowd, and out of the front door. He thought of them on the ride back to his house. He was still thinking of them when he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, and the next morning when he had woken up. He felt bad for reacting so nastily, because even if he didn’t like Tyler all too much, he was still much too mean. Tyler was drunk, and they were under the mistletoe, after all. Seeing things in the light of the morning made him realize he reacted way too harshly.

While he was getting dressed, he decided to grab Tyler and bring him somewhere private, and apologize. He just had to get through the weekend first.


End file.
